Puppet Master
by REX'S-512
Summary: Akasuna no Naruto, bercita-cita menjadi seorang kugutsu master seperti sang 'ayah' (Ngga pinter bikin summary :) ) Chap5 up!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PUPPET MASTER** **Anonymous512**

Chapter 1

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

.

 **10 Oktober XXXX Hutan barat konoha**

.

"ok kalian siap semuannya!"seru seseorang didalam kegelapan kepada dua anggota kelompoknya "Ha'i kapten"seru keduanya "cari tempat penyegelan jinchuuriki kyuubi dan kita ambil anak itu ku dengar dia anak yondaime hokage cepat laksanakan!"titah sang kapten "siap kapten!", "ok menyebar!".

 **Unknow place**

"aarrrggghh!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan wanita dari suatu rumah di tengah hutan yang gelap, "tenang kushina sebentar anak kita akan lahir"ucap minato a.k.a yondaime hokage yang sedang menenangkan istrinya Uzumaki kushina atau sekarang telah berganti marga Namikaze kushina yang sedang melahirkan anaknya yang pertama dan menurut dokter anaknya ini akan terlahir kembar dan ia merasa senang sekali mendengar kabar itu.

"aarrrggghh! Kau pergi saja mengurus kyuubi di konoha"seru kushina "tidak aku menitipkan konoha kepada sandaime-sama"tolak minato. Sementara itu didepan rumah itu berdiri seorang memakai topeng spiral dan membunuh semua ninja penjaga rumah tersebut lalu orang tersebut mulai melangkah kearah rumah itu, tak lama terdengar suara tangisan dua orang bayi dari dalam rumah tersebut "selamat kedua bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini bayi anda yang sudah saya bersihkan yondaime-sama"ucap suster yang membantu persalinan kushina sambil memberikan bayi bersurai blonde dan membawa bayi bersurai merah untuk dibersihkan. "ini kushina anak kita yang satu ini sangat mirip diriku"Minato berbicara sendiri karna kushina masih tidur karena kelelahan pasca melahirkan. Selang beberapa menit suster tadi dating dan membawa bayi bersurai merah mendekat kearah Minato dan memberikannya, " ini yondaime-sama anak anda yang kedua dia mirip sekali kushina-sama dan yang satu lagi mirip sekali anda"suster itu berkata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lalu undur diri tak lama ada seseorang bertopeng berada dibelakang minato sambil membuat gerakan menusuk, Minato yang merasakan seseorang di belakangnya langsung melompat kesamping untuk menghindar " siapa kau kenapa kau bisa masuk!" minato langsung memegang kedua anaknya erat dan berlari kearah kushina lalu pergi menggunakan hiraishin menuju tempat yang aman.

"kushina tolong jaga anak kita aku akan mengurus orang tadi"pinta minato "baik minato tolong berhati hati" minato mengambil jubah hokagnya lalu pergi menuju tempat tadi dan orang bertopeng tadi masih menunggunya.

"akhirnya kau dating juga mari kita selesaikan urusan yang belum selesai tadi" ucap orang bertopeng tadi sambil rantai dan mengikatnya di tangannya dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

( **pertarungan minato vs madara'obito' persis kaya di canon)**.

"kapten sasori apa perintah mu tentang semua ini kyuubi sudah keluar dan terjadi keributan besar dikonoha apa kita mulai operasinya?"Tanya satu orang dari kelompok tersebut yang ternyata shinobi sunagakure "sebentar lagi kana kita tunggu sampai kyuubi disegel kepada seseorang lalu kita culik ia" jawab kapten tersebut yang ternyata sasori seorang pengguna ahli kugutsu dari sunagakure. "beritahu hiro sebentar lagi operasi kita dimulai" titah sasori "baik kapten" jawab kana.

( **semua kejadian mengamuknya kyuubi sampai penyegelan sama pesis tapi dewa kematian hanya menyegel 50% cakra minato dan yang jadi jinchuuriki kyubi itu menma bukan naruto** ).

.

.

.

 **RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

Minato pingsan setelah pertarungan hidup dan mati minato dirawat dirumah sakit karna kehabisan banyak cakra bersama istri dan anak kembarnya dalam satu ruangan VVIP rumah sakit konoha. Dan para shinobi suna juga berada didepan jendela ruang dimana minato dan keluarganya dirawat.

"kalian siap!"ucap sasori "kami siap dari kemarin kapten"jawab keduanya "baik kalian habisi dokter dan suster itu aku urus bayinya lalu kita pergi mengerti!"

"ha'I kami mengerti"

"ayo mulai!"

.

.

PRANK!

Suara kaca pecah memenuhi ruangan rawat minato dua anggota sasori tanpa basa-basi langsung membunuh kedua dokter dan suster jaga tersebut lalu kemudian sasori masuk dan melihat bayi yang ada disebelah kushina yang ternyata bayinya kembar, "naruto dan menma"ucap sasori saat melihat box bayi yang berada dibox sebelah kiri bersurai merah dan yang kanan bersurai blonde, ia sempat bingung dan berikir sebentar "kira-kira mana yang jinchuuriki kyuubi, ah mungkin yang berambut merah sepertinya ia memiliki darah uzumaki yang sangat kental mungkin ia jinchuuriki dari kyuubi"fikir sasori dan dengan cepat mengambil bayi bersurai merah dan pergi menuju sunagakure.

.

.

.

.

.

 **11 Oktober XXXX Sunagakure**

"ini sandaime kazegake-sama bayi yang anda minta"ucap sasori

"apakah benar bayi ini jinchuuriki kyuubi sasori"ucap kazegake memastikan

"jika anda ingin memastikannya anda bisa memastikannya dengan memanggil shinobi yang bisa membuka segel"

"baiklah Baku tolong panggilkan semua shinobi penyegel"titah sandaime kazekage

"ha'I sandaime-sama"jawab Baku

selang sepuluh menit para shinobi penyegel mulai mencoba memeriksa naruto dan tidak ditemukan segel yang mengekang biiju disana. Dan dengan amarah yang memuncak kazekage marah besar kepada sasoriyang salah menculik bayi berarti bayi yang menjadi jincuriki kyubi masih berada dikonoha.

"sasori kau salah mengambil bayinya kau sama saja menggagalkan misi tersebut aku perintahkan kau sekali lagi kau ke konoha untuk mengambil bayi tersebut apa pun caranya!"marah sandaime kazekage

"ba-baik sandaime-sama"

pada hari yang sama sasori berangkat kembali kekonoha dengan sang bayi yang ia taruh didalam bonekanya ia berfikir pasti konoha meningkatkan penjagaan karnanya kemarin, tiba-tiba bayi yang digendong bonekanya menangis keras dan itu bisa membuat ia ketahuan bandit atau yang lebih buruk hunter-nin desa lain lalu ia menggerakan bonekanya dan mengambil bayi tersebut untuk ia gendong sendiri lalu ia menyegel bonekanya kedalam gulungan.

Dan dengan ajaibnya bayi itu seketika diam saat sasori mengendongnya

"anak pintar, tapi aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri rambut merahnya kulit putihnya dia seperti anak ku sendiri aku ingin sekali mengajarkan mu cara bertarung menggunakan boneka sepertiku dan kau langsung tenang saat aku gendong heh aku seperti seorang ayah" kata sasori berbicara sendiri sambil melihat bayi naruto "ahh apa yang aku bicarakan ini memperlambatku dan menggagalkan misi ini aku harus cepat"ucap sasori menyangkal ucapannya tadi dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju konoha.

 **Rumah sakit Konoha**

Desa Konoha masuk menjadi keadaan siaga 1 karna mengamuknya kyubi orang bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai madara dan diculiknya anak hokage yang baru lahir oleh seseorang keadaan konoha saat itu sangat kacau begitu juga minato yang sedang menenangkan kushina yang menangis tak henti-henti karena salah satu anaknya yang baru lahir diculik.

"kenapa minato ini terjadi kepada kita hiks hiks anak kita yang baru lahir naruto naruto kenapa minato"ucap kushina sambil menangis

"tenang kushina semua shinobi sudah ku kerahkan kita tinggal menunggu laporan yang datang"kata minato sambil menenangkan kushina.

 **Hutan barat Konoha**

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan 1jam berlari sasori telah sampai dikonoha ia saat ini sedang mengecek situasi konoha yang ternyata sudah banyak shinobi yang berjaga-jaga, 'ah ini semakin sulit saja' pikir sasori sebenarnya ia bisa saja membunuh semua shinobi itu tapi ia sedang dalam keadaan mengendap-endap dan mengendong seorang bayi. 'ok aku harus berhati-hati misi ini tidak boleh gagal lagi bagi shinobi suna misi lebih penting dibanding nyawa sendiri', kemudian sasori melesat dari atas pohon menuju rumah sakit kemarin. Sesampainya ia disana ia terkejut mendapati anbu konoha yang berkeliaran dirumah sakit 'ini buruk sangat buruk'pikir sasori.

 **Another Place**

"hokage-sama ini laporan tim nomor 6 dan hasilnya sama saja mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda apa pun" lapor pria berambut seperti nanas

"taruh saja berkas itu dimeja dan terima kasih shikaku"

"ya sama-sama hokage-sama saya permisi dulu"

'hah masih belum ada tanda-tanda, kami-sama apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku dan apa salahku ditambah kesehatan kushina yang semakin menurun'uacp depresi minato sekarang hanya wajah-wajah depresi saja yang ditunjukan minato dia sudah benar-benar pusing dengan semua masalah ini.

 **Rumah sakit**

Akhirnya sasori bisa menyelinap masuk ke rumah sakit karna sulit sekali masuk karna banyak sekali anbu yang berjaga dan sekarang disinilah ia didalam kamar inap kushina dan berniat menukar bayinya akan tetapi ada seorang suster masuk untuk mengecek kesehatan kushina melihat sasori didalam dan berteriak meminta pertologan.

"si-siapa kau, PENYUSUP! TO-TOLONG ADA PENYUSUP TOLONG" teriak suster tersebut untung saja sasori sempat memakai jubah pelindung jadi tubuhnya tidak akan terlihat lalu ia kabur lewat jendela dan menjauh dari daerah rumah sakit padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia menukar bayi itu sekarang bagaimana dengan misinya ia bisa dibunuh sang kazegake karena ini, setelah merasa aman dengan keadaan ia beristirahat dahulu dibawah pohon rindang ditengah hutan.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR THE END

Hajimemashite minna-san watashi Anonymous desu yoroshiku!

Perkenalkan says author newbie yang neat bikini fanfic yang ancuh ngga berupa begin

mungkin segitu aja perkenalannya saya menerima saran dan kritik para reader-san semua untuk membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fiction.

Maaf endingnya gantung karna kapasitas otak saya cuma sampai segitu.

JAA-NEE!

.

.

MIND TO REVIEWS

Anonymous Log Out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puppet Master** **Anonymous512**

Chapter 2

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

.

" _si-siapa kau, PENYUSUP! TO-TOLONG ADA PENYUSUP TOLONG" teriak suster tersebut untung saja sasori sempat memakai jubah pelindung jadi tubuhnya tidak akan terlihat lalu ia kabur lewat jendela dan menjauh dari daerah rumah sakit padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia menukar bayi itu sekarang bagaimana dengan misinya ia bisa dibunuh sang kazegake karena ini, setelah merasa aman dengan keadaan ia beristirahat dahulu dibawah pohon rindang ditengah hutan._

 **Hutan Barat Konoha**

'Aku harus memikirkan strategi untuk menerubos masuk lagi jika karna bukan suster sialan itu misiku sudah pasti selesai dari kemarin' "AARRRGGGHH! DASAR PAYAH!" teriak sasori.

 **Gedung Hokage**

"Hokage-sama saya menerima laporan kalau sang penculik anak anda kembali lagi dan menurut perkiraan saya iya kembali kesini mungkin karna salah menculik anak anda hokage-sama" lapor seorang anbu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Minato. "Benarkah lalu dimana ia sekarang" mendengar kabar itu Minato kaget bukan main benar dugaannya penculik itu mengincar kyuubi yang berada didalam diri menma, "Maaf hokage-sama penculik itu kabur kearah hutan barat konoha lalu para anbu kehilangan jejaknya" " Baik kerahkan semua divisi terbaik-mu lalu pergi cari penculik itu lalu bawa kemari hidup atau mati dan tambah penjagaan disekitar rumah sakit konoha dan sekitarnya" perintah Minato "baik hokage-sama akan saya lakukan" lalu anbu tersebut menghilang via sunshin.

 **12 Oktober XXXX Hutan Barat konoha**

Pagi tiba, dan Sasori mulai berkemas-kemas dari kemahnya dan ia baru merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mengurus seorang bayi. Dari membersihkan kotorannya, dan yang lebih merepotkan lagi ketika sang bayi sedang lapar yang membuat ia harus nekat pergi kekonoha untuk membeli sebotol susu dan makanan lainnya. 'aku harus segera berkemas-kemas dan pergi dari sini secepatnya'.

 **Gedung Hokage**

Hari ini minato sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertas laknat musuh dari setiap kage dimanapun berada, tiba-tiba ada anbu bertopeng anjing masuk kedalam ruang hokage untuk melaporkan hal penting kepada sang hokage.

"Hokage-sama saya dan tim saya telah menemukan pergerakan yang aneh disekitar hutan barat konoha dan setelah saya selidiki ada dua orang berambut merah yang satu saya kira seorang remaja berumur sekitar 17 sampai 18 tahun dan yang satu lagi masih bayi, dan yang saya kira itu adalah penculik anak kembar anda hokage-sama" lapor seorang anbu bertopeng anjing "benarkah inu apa sudah kau pastikan?"

"sudah saya pastikan hokage-sama jika anda tidak percaya anda bisa Tanya kepada anggota tim saya!"

"ya saya percaya kepada mu dan saya perintahkan kau dan tim-mu tangkap orang itu dan bawa ke hadapanku sekarang juga!"titah Minato

"baik hokage-sama saya akan laksanakan"

lalu anbu itu pergi dari ruangan hokage dan pergi ke hutan barat konoha

'semoga orang tersebut bisa tertangkap'.

 **Huntab barat konoha**

Sasori baru selesai berkemas-kemas dan mulai berjalan kearah konoha sambil mengendong naruto bayi didalam kekapannya karna jika kalau bayi itu dibawa oleh bonekanya bayi itu akan menangis keras maka dari itu ia mengendong bayi tersebut. Dan baru beberapa meter ia berjalan ia sudah dihadang 4 anbu konoha.

"hei kau yang disana sedang apa kau disini" introgasi anbu bertopeng beruang, sasori yang sudah mengetahui ia sudah dikepung anbu konoha tidak menjawab dan malah mengeluarkan boneka dari gulungan segelnya.

Dengan satu tangan ia mengendalikan bonekanya tersebut (bentuk bonekanya seperti Ryuk shinigami plus boneka itu pakai jubbah berwarna hitam di anime death note)

Dan para anbu konoha pun kaget lawan mereka seorang pengguna kugutsu dan dari desa mana lagi yang hamper semua ninjanya seorang pengguna kugutsu kalau bukan sunagakure.

"kau berasal dari suna ya" ucap anbu topeng burung

dan sasori juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan anbu tersebut malahan ia menyerang ke-4 anbu tersebut satu persatu dengan bonekanya dan berhasil mengenai anbu beruang dan anbu kucing.

"AARRRGGGHH!" teriak kedua anbu tersebut

anbu topeng burung yang melihat temannya yang teluka berusaha menolong tapi sayangnya ia juga ikut terkena senjata boneka sasori yang telah dilumuri racun.

"AARRRGGGHH! I-ini racun awas ketua senjata boneka itu telah dilumuri oleh racun berhati-hatilah" ucap anbu burung memperingati

setelah melihat lukanya yang mulai membiru dan semakin perih lalu ia melihat kedua temannya yang terluka dan mendekat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada kedua teman tersebut tapi sayangnya sebelum ia mengobati keduanya boneka sasori mendekat dan memengal kepalanya dan membunuh kedua anbu yang sekarat oleh racunnya.

"sekarang hanya kita berdua inu-san"ucap sasori yang akhirnya bersuara

"dari yang ku lihat kau seorang kugutsu master dan bisa aku pastikan kau berasal dari suna apa aku salah?" tebak anbu anjing.

Sasori kembali diam dan malah menyerang dengan brutal anbu tersebut tapi dengan mudah dihindar oleh sang anbu.

"skill mu boleh juga inu-san dan apa kau masih bisa bergerak dengan leluasa dengan ini" ucap sasori dengan mengeluarkan dua boneka lagi dan sasori menaruh sang bayi di salah satu bonekanya yang berbentuk kadal, dan ia mengeluarkan benang cakra ditangan kirinya untuk menggerakkan boneka yang berbentuk kalajengking sang anbu pun mulai bersiap-siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi tanpa basa-basi kedua boneka tersebut langsung maju dengan beringasnya.

Dan sang anbu pun tak mau mati sia-sia ia menyiapkan tantonya lalu maju menerjang kedua boneka tersebut.

 **TRANG! TRING!**

Dentingan demi dentingan antar besi terus terjadi banyak juga pohon yang rusak bahkan tumbang karna pertarungan tersebut, sasori mempercepat permainan bonekanya agar misi ini bisa berlanjut dan sang anbu juga misinya juga selesai dan mengangkap orang tersebut pertarungan semakin sengit saja dari waktu ke waktu.

"aku tak akan menehannya lagi akan ku akhiri kau sekarang" ucap sang anbu dan mulai merapal segel, sasori mulai bersiap akan serangan yang akan datang ini.

"sekarang aku tak akan menahannya BERTEMULAH KAU KEHADAPAN SANG SHINIGAMI BAJINGAN!, RAIKIRI!"teriak sang anbu sambil maju menerjang sasori dengan posisi tangan seperti ingin menusuk kearah jantung sasori, sasori yang melihat itu hanya pasrah menerima jutsu tersebut menusuk jantungnya.

 **JRASSHHH!**

Jutsu tersebut berhasil mengenai jantung sasori tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam fikiran sang anbu masalahnya tidak ada darah yang keluar dari lubang yang ia tusuk dan dari mulutnya juga tidak mengeluarkan darah.

 **SYATTT!**

Ternyata dugaannya benar yang ia tusuk bukan lah orang tersebut tapi boneka Ryuk dan dari mulut boneka itu keluar sebilah pedang racun yang berhasil menyayat bahu sebelah kirinya dengan sangat dalam.

"AARRRGGGHH!" teriak kesakitan anbu itu

"hahaha anbu konoha memang mudah ditipu ternyata apa kau tidak menyadari aku bertukar tubuh dengan salah satu bonekaku hahaha dasar payah" ledek sasori

" ah tujuanku sebenarnya adalah ah bukan untuk membunuh mu ah langsung tapi hanya mengulur waktu ah untuk bala bantuan yang akan datang jadi dalam hal ini kau tertipu, hahaha dasar payah" ledek anbu anjing dan membalikan kata-kata sasori karna taktiknya berhasil menipu orang tesebut.

"bantuan datang! Dan dengan semangat masa muda aku akan mengalahkan mu orang asing!" teriak seseorang dengan gaya pakaian serba hijau yang ternyata bala bantuan konoha yang terdiri dari 3 jounin dan beberapa anbu telah datang.

Sasori yang merasa terpojokan ingin segera lari tadi dihadang oleh orang aneh tadi.

"kau tidak akan kemana-mana tuan kugutsu!"

"cih! Aku terpojok" decih sasori

"serahkan bayi itu dengan halus atau dengan kekerasan" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan kain yang diikat dipinggang dengan tulisan hi yang telh bersiap dengan kunai spesialnya.

" hah tidak ada cara lain"ucap sasori sambil menyiapkan kembali boneka-bonekanya.

Para ninja konoha mulai bersiap dengan kunai ditangan mereka semua.

"semuanya berhati-hati disetiap senjata di bonekanya terdapat racun mematikan jadi berhati-hatilah kalian"ucap anbu anjing memperingati.

"baik inu-san" jawab semuanya dengan serentak

"aku akan mengunci pergerakannya dengan genjutsu"uca p seorang anbu bertopeng gagak yang kelihatannya ia seorang uchiha karna sharingan yang berkibar gagah dibalik topengnya.

'sial! Tamat lah diriku' sesal sasori dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berada disuatu tempat gelap dan ia berada ditengah-tengah lingkaran api biru yang sekejap melaju kearahnya segera ia sadari ia terkena genjutsu uchiha tadi dan menepas genjutsu tersebut dan kembali ketempat dan seorang anbu telah berada didekatnya sambil menyabetkan tanto kearahnya dengan sigap sasori menghindar dan menyerang anbu tersebut tapi anbu itu dengan mudah menghindar.

Kemudial disusul dua jounin konoha ikut menyerang.

"kau tidak akan lolos dari kunai angin-ku heeyaah!"

tapi dengan mudah sasori menghindar

"tak akan ku biarkan konoha senpuu!"

karna merasa tak bisa menghindar sasori menggunakan boneka kalajengkingnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan serangan dilanjut oleh anbu bertopeng monyet sasori yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam dan menggerakan boneka Ryuk dan memotong anbu tersebut menjadi bagian-bagian kecil tanpa ia sadari anbu gagak berada dibelakangnya dan menyabetkan tanto miliknya kepunggung sasori.

"AARRRGGGHH!" teriak keskitan sasori

dan membuat tudung jubahnya terbuka dan menampakan wajahnya kepada shinobi konoha dihadapannya.

"aku berhasil mengenaimu tuan kugutsu atau bisa ku panggil akasuna no sasori seorang kugutsu master asal sunagakure benar bukan?" tebak anbu gagak alias uchiha itachi

"hahaha kalian berhasil mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya"ucap sasori sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai kembali lagi sama author payah dengan otak cetek yang nekat nulis fanfic yang jadinya ngga karuan dan acak-acakan. Gimana chapter kali ini bikin mual atau bikin diare. Yah mau bagaimana lagi kemampuan otak saya cuma sampai segini dan lagi saya masih mem butuhkan saran dan kritik reader-san semua untuk meningkatkan skill menulis saya.

Oke saatnya membalas review

From: Annur Azure Fang

Q: lanjut gan bsa buat naru harem dong gan

A:Iya nih udh lanjut, bikin harem akan saya fikirkan, sankyu udh review

From: andirifaldi

Q:lanjutya, harem aja

A:udh lanjut kok, akan saya fikirkan

From: Abd Salam

Q:wordnya kependekan thor, lnjutlah kita lihat chapter depan, dan smg g mcet tngah jln

A:Ohh kependekanya gomen kemampuan saya cuma sampai segitu, ngga bakal macet tenggah jalan kok (paling pinggir jalan hehehe)

From: yuliosx

Q: Lanjut

A:Ini udh lanjut kok

From: FAISHAL ROKIE T

Q: Ditunggu kelanjutan nya, next thor

A:Siap nih lanjut

Arigatou atas review's nya ternyata masih ada yg kuat baca karna adek saya disuruh baca aja muntah hehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semua.

Anonymous LOG OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puppet Master** **Anonymous512**

Chapter 3

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

" _AARRRGGGHH!" teriak keskitan sasori_

 _dan membuat tudung jubahnya terbuka dan menampakan wajahnya kepada shinobi konoha dihadapannya._

" _aku berhasil mengenaimu tuan kugutsu atau bisa ku panggil akasuna no sasori seorang kugutsu master asal sunagakure benar bukan?" tebak anbu gagak alias uchiha itachi_

" _hahaha kalian berhasil mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya"ucap sasori sambil menahan sakit dipunggungnya._

Saat ini sasori sudah sangat terpojok ia dikepung jounin dan anbu konoha tapi dia lebih baik mati didalam sebuah misi ketimbang mati ditangan kazekagenya sendiri sekarang. Karna disunagakure mati didalam sebuah misi bisa dikatakan pahlawan dan disinilah ia sekarang, sasori sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari kepungan para shinobi konoha.

"hah! Pasti kau sedang memikirkan untuk keluar dari sinikan ironis sekali maaf saja tuan keadaan sudah terbalik sekarang kami akan membawamu kekonoha sekarang juga dengan atau tanpa kekerasan" ucap asuma

"cih tidak akan!" tolak sasori

"kalau begitu kami akan mengambil cara kekerasan bersiaplah tuan sasori" ucap Itachi

"cih!" decih sasori

Dan serangan dimulai dari Guy dengan tendangannya lalu disusul Asuma dengan _Chakurato_ -nya dan terakhir Itachi dengan tantonya. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasori hanya menghindari semua serangan tersebut. Tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai ia tanpa sadar terkena genjustu Itachi lagi karna ia sudah sangat lelah genjustu tersebut berat sekali untuk dilepas dan ia pun masuk kedalam genjustu tersebut.

"Ahh akhirnya ia terperangkap genjustu-ku juga"ucap lelah Itachi

"seperti biasa kau bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan baik" ucap kakashi yang sudah baikan mengapresiasi kerja Itachi

"terima kasih kakashi-san atas sanjungannya"

"baik sekarang bawa dia keruang introgasi cepat" ucap Asuma mengingatkan

"lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?" Tanya Guy

"kita itu kerumah sakit dan kita harus cepat melapor kepada hokage-sama" ucap kakashi

 **Ruang Introgasi**

Saat ini Sasori sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur di ruang introgasi dengan balutan perban diseluruh tubuhnya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga tuan penyusup" ucap seseorang disebelah sasori dan sasori dengan cepat menoleh kearah suara itu ada nada seorang jounin lelaki yang kelihatannya itu pasti jounin khusus introgasi konoha.

"perkenalkan nama ku Morino Ibiki jounin khusus divisi bagian introgasi dan aku ingin memberikan beberapa pertanyaan jika kau bersedia aku akan memulainya bagaimana?" setelah memperkenalkan dirinya wajah Ibiki terlihat sangat menyeramkan dari yang tadi. "baik aku bersedia" jawab tegas sasori

"baik pertanyaan pertama, kami tahu alasan kau menculik anak hokage pada saat baru lahir dan yang memerintahmu itu pemimpinmu atau keinginan mu sendiri nah jawab?" Tanya Ibiki

karna tidak ingin sang kazekagenya terkena masalah besar ia harus berbohong.

"itu keinginan ku sendiri untuk memiliki wadah _kyuubi_ yang bisa ku jadikan boneka hidup ku sendiri" jawab dingin sasori

"heh tapi kau malah salah menculik wadah ya bodoh sekali genin saja bisa membedakan mana seorang _jinchuriki_ mana bukan payah" ledek Ibiki sebenarnya sasori ingin sekali meninju wajah orang didepannya ini tapi melihat kembali tubuh belum bisa diajak bertarung normal

"oke pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau kenal pria bertopeng misterius yang mennyerang saat terjadi mengamuknya _kyuubi_ dan jika kau mengenalnya apa kalian bersekongkol untuk menyerang" Tanya Ibiki lagi

"pria bertopeng? Aku tak mengenalnya dan saat penyerangan ku aku tak tahu ada seorang lagi yang menyerang konoha dan lagi aku menyerang bersama tim ku" jawab sasori sedikit terkejut tapi berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Saat ini Minato sedang berada dirumah sakit untuk mengecek salah satu anak kembarnya yang sehabis dilahirkan diculik itu telah kembali lagi kepadanya. Dan sekarang ia tengah berlari dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruang inam bayi rumah sakit, setelah sampai ia melihat kearah box bayi dibalik jendela yang memisahkan lorong rumah sakit dengan ruang inam bayi sesaat Minato ingin sekali menangis karna salah satu anak kembarna telah kembali dengan selamat setelah beberapa hari diculik lalu Minato masuk ruang tersebut dan mendekat kearah box bayi yang berisi seorang bayi bersurai merah dan menggendongnya.

"akhirnya kau pulang juga anak-ku" ucap Minato lirih setelah Minato berkata tadi Naruto kecil tiba-tiba saja menangis sangat keras Minato yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ia memberikan bayi itu kepada suster jaga diruangan itu dan langsung pergi kerumahnya untuk memberitahu Kushina tentang salah satu anak kembar mereka telah kembali. Selang beberapa jam Minato kembali ke rumah sakit dengan membawa serta Kushina yang belum tahu salah satu bayi kembarnya telah kembali dan Kushina bertanya-tanya kenapa ia dibawa Minato ke rumah sakit padahal ia tidak sakit bayinya juga tidak sakit ia sangat penasaran apa maksud Minato membawa ia ke rumah sakit "Minato-kun kenapa kita pergi ke rumah sakit memang ada apa" Tanya Kushina "nanti kau juga tahu dengan sendiri" jawab Minato Kushina hanya menurut saja apa kata sang suaminya itu dan yang membuat dia bertambah bingung ia malah dibawa ruang inap bayi.

"lihat bayi yang berambut merah didepan mu Kushi-chan bukankah ia lucu sekali" ucap Minato "apa karena ini sampai kau harus menarikku dari rumah sampai ke rumah sakit hanya karna seorang bayi yang bahkan orang tuanya aku tak mengenalnya" jawab Kushina yang setengah marah "tenang dulu Kushi-chan kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk aku menjelaskannya" ucap Minato memberitahu "apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Minato-kun" Tanya Kushina "oke pertama kau jangan kaget dahulu dan yang kedua bayi yang berambut merah itu anak kita yang saat baru lahir diculik dan ia telah kembali kepada kita lagi Kushi-chan" jelas Minato dan dengan tiba-tiba Kushina melompat ke pelukan Minato "apa kah itu benar Minato-kun kau tidak berbohong untuk menghiburku kan katakan kalau semua ini bohong" sanggah Kushina mulai histeris "tidak aku tidak berbohong Kushina-chan itu benar anak kita dan aku sudah diberi tahu oleh dokter bahwa ia sudah boleh dibawa pulang maka dari itu aku membawa mu ke sini Kushi-chan" jawab Minato "TUNGGU APA LAGI MINATO AYO KITA BAWA PULANG DIA!" jawab Kushina sambil berteriak "kecilkan sedikit suara mu itu Kushi-chan kita ini sedang berada di rumah sakit kau tahu" kata Minato.

Setelah itu Minato masuk ke dalam ruang inap bayi dan mengambil bayi mereka lalu pulang ke rumah, didalam perjalanan pulang banyak warga konoha yang memeri selamat atas kembalinya bayi mereka "Kushi-chan aku punya rencana agar kita bisa mengetahui kalau anak kita diculik oleh seorang karena anak kita kembar jadi mungkin si penculik tidak bisa membedakan anak kita, rencana ku adalah memesang sebuah segel yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan anak kita dimana kau mengerti" jelas Minato " mungkin itu bisa membantu bagaimana cara melakukannya?" jawab Kushina.

GUDANG RUMAH

"carannya adalah aku memasang sebuah segel yang menggunakan cakra kita berdua dan menyimpannya kedalam segel itu dan yang bisa merasakan cakra yang tersimpan itu hanya kita berdua saja kau mengerti?" Tanya Minato "oh jadi segel tersebut bekerja seperti penyegel cakra bukan begitu Minato-kun?" jawab Kushina "benar sekali Kushi-chan!" apresiasi Minato "baik jelaskan aku cara memasang segelnya Minato-kun" Tanya balik Kushina "caranya mudah kita tinggal menyegel cakra kita saja tapi yang menjadi sulit adalah saat memasang segel tersebut karna fuinjutsu ini belum sempurna sekali jadi masih harus menggunakan banyak cakra Kushi-chan jadi aku meminta bantuan mu untuk soal cakra karena kau seorang Uzumaki yang pasti mempunyai banyak cakra" jelas Minato "tanpa kau mintapun aku akan membantu mu Minato-kun" jawab Kushina dengan tegas "baik mari kita mulai pemasangan fuin itu" ucap Minato.

 **Ruang Introgasi**

"ahhh aku harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya" ucap sasori sambil melihat-lihat keseliling ruang tersebut dan benar saja dugaannya kalau ruang ini terdapat suatu alat yang bisa mengisap cakra seseorang pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasa sangat lemas sejak tersadar tadi. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Lalu seorang ninja penjaga lewat persis didepan pintu ruang introgasinya lalu ia berteriak kearah sang penjaga tersebut. "hei ninja-san bisa kau tolong aku sebentar saja?" "heh ingin ku bantu apa hah!" ucap penjaga sedikit garang "ahh bisa kau bantu aku membuka pintu ini dengan kunci yang tersangkut di rompi mu" setelah sasori berkata itu ia langsung menyerang penjaga tersebut dengan cara membenturkan kepalanya lewat lubang yang ada dipintu lalu mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu ruang introgasi itu.

"dan sekarang kita bereskan kekacauan ini" ucap sasori

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya author noob, pertama-tama saya minta maaf karna update-nya terlalu lama/telat karna UAS kemarin sama remedy dan antek-anteknya dan masalah lainnya setelah itu semua selesai saya baru bisa lanjut nulis lagi ok ngga lama-lama mari membalas review's ( emang ada ya? :v)

From: Annur Azure Fang

lanjut thor ap naru akan tau identitas org tua nya nnti thor btw ap naru dsni baby face macam sasori.

Answer: iya ini udah lanjut, naru akan tahu seiring cerita ini kedepannya, yak! Disini saya buat naru wajahnya hampir mirip sasori

From: Abd salam

pendek amet wordny

Answer: Maaf kemampuan saya dalam menulis hanya segitu

From: yuliosx

Terbaik . Ane tunggu next chap thor

Answer: Yak! Terima kasih sudah nunggu


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puppet Master** **Anonymous512**

Chapter 3

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

 _ **Ruang Introgasi**_

" _ahhh aku harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya" ucap sasori sambil melihat-lihat keseliling ruang tersebut dan benar saja dugaannya kalau ruang ini terdapat suatu alat yang bisa mengisap cakra seseorang pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasa sangat lemas sejak tersadar tadi. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Lalu seorang ninja penjaga lewat persis didepan pintu ruang introgasinya lalu ia berteriak kearah sang penjaga tersebut. "hei ninja-san bisa kau tolong aku sebentar saja?" "heh ingin ku bantu apa hah!" ucap penjaga sedikit garang "ahh bisa kau bantu aku membuka pintu ini dengan kunci yang tersangkut di rompi mu" setelah sasori berkata itu ia langsung menyerang penjaga tersebut dengan cara membenturkan kepalanya lewat lubang yang ada dipintu lalu mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu ruang introgasi itu._

" _dan sekarang kita bereskan kekacauan ini" ucap sasori_

.

.

.

.

Gudang Rumah

Sudah 3jam berlalu setela ritual penyegelan cakra oleh Minato dan Kushina dilakukan dan sekarang sedang mendekati akhir dari ritual penyegelan cakra mereka. Dan bisa terlihat saat ini Minato dan Kushina sedang bermandikan oleh keringat mereka sendiri karna selama 3 jam non-stop mereka tidak berhenti menggunakan cakra mereka "sebentar lagi Kushi-chan sebentar lagi kita selesai tambah lagi Kushi-chan!" ucap Minato "ba- baik Minato-kun!" balas Kushina tak lama muncul huruf kanji jepang _Kaze_ (Angin) pada pundak sebelah kiri Naruto dan _Kaminari_ (Petir) pada pundak sebelah kanan. "dan untuk lebih berjaga-jaga aku juga menanamkan segel hiraishin-ku juga" dan selesailah ritual penyegelan cakra tersebut keduanya sama-sama kelelahan akibat ritual ini dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat langsung malam itu.

Pusat Desa Konoha

Pada saat ini sasori sedang berlari ditengah kerumunan warga Konoha "aku harus menemukan toko baju untuk berbaur" kemudian sasori berkeliling desa untuk mencari toko yang menjual baju dan ia menemukannya lalu ia membeli beberapa helai baju dan sebuah jubah bertudung untuk menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya " sekarang aku harus mengambil kembali barang-barang dan senjata ku yang disita pihak Konoha dan berarti ia harus kembali ketempat ia berada tadi.

Markas Shinobi Divisi Introgasi

Saat ini sasori sedang menyusup ke markas Divisi Introgasi Konoha dan yang ia lihat adalah ketatnya ahkan sangat ketat penjagaan disana apa ia sudah ketahuan kalau ia sudah melarikan diri, 'ahh masa bodoh yang penting aku harus menyelesaikan misiku ini dan pulang ke suna' fikir Sasori. Lalu Sasori menyusuri lorong setiap lorong didalam gedung tersebut tanpa ketahuan sedikit pun dan ia sudah menemukan tempat dimana barang-barangnya di taruh.

Markas Shinobi Divisi Introgasi

(Ruang Penyimpanan)

Sasori sedang berkeliling didalam ruang penyimpanan untuk mencari barang-barangnya dan setelah mencari sekitar 10 menit ia menemukan barangnya tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masukan gulungan boneka dan gulungan lainnya dan pergi keluar dari sana.

Pusat Desa Konoha

"aku harus segera mengambil kyuubi dan pergi dari sini secepatnya" grutu Sasori dan tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ia di ikuti beberapa anbu Konoha yang curiga akan gerak-geriknya dan selalu mengikuti Sasori kemana pun ia pergi Sasori yang mengetahui ia sedang di ikuti ia mencari tempat yang terlihat sepi untuk memancing anbu-anbu itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, "sudah puaskah kalian mengikutiku dari tadi hah?"ucap Sasori lalu para anbu tersebut secara langsung mengeluarkan tanto dan senjata yang mereka punya dan langsung menyerang sasori yang sedang terdiam di ujung gang, tapi Sasori tadak diam saja ia memulai 'pertunjukannya'.

"heh! Beraninya kroyokan memang tipikal shinobi Konoha sih" ucap Sasori yang sudah menghindar dari serangan anbu-anbu Konoha "hah! Aku akan menutup mulut kotor itu!" ucap marah salah satu anbu Konoha dan langsung menyerang Sasori tanpa memperhitungkan lawan yang sedang dihadapinya, lalu Sasori mengeluarkan Boneka Ryuk(lihat chapter 1) dan membuat anbu tadi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil "heh aku tak suka melihat shinobi yang arogan itu hanya seperti sampah yang berjalan dan aku akan mengadakan pertunjuan boneka disini jadi duduk yang manis dan diam" ucap Sasori mencemooh "A-apa hanya sekali serang ti-tidak mungkin" ucap salah satu anbu yang melihat rekannya mati dengan satu serang "dan sekarang adalah giliran mu" ucap Sasori dengan tampang psycopat dan langsung menyerang anbu itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Sasori menghabisi para anbu itu dan langsung pergi dari sana karena ia merasakan cakra yang sangat ia kenal didekat sini lalu pergi dengan cepat. Dan disinilah Sasori sekarang duduk memperhatikan seorang bayi kembar mungil yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Lalu ketika persiapan telah selesai ia lalu mulai menyusup kedalam.

Rumah Minato

Saat ini Sasori sedang mengendap-ngendap ia baru saja memasukin pekarangan rumah Minato dan menurut perkiraan ia rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni dan juga tidak adanya anbu yang berjaga disekitarnya ini cukup mencurigakan karna ini rumah pemimpin desa mana mungkin tidak ada penjagaan atau pengamanan dari shinobinya. Dan Sasori mulai memasuki ruang tengah rumah itu dan rumah ini dalam keadaan sepi ia mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan rumah apa ini sebuah perangkap untuknya, Sasori menjadi sangat-sangat berhati-hati takut misinya akan menjadi berantakan lagi. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menaiki setiap anak tangga yang sedang ia pijak saat ini setelah sampai dilantai 2 rumah ia menemukan beberapa pintu lalu Sasori memeriksa setiap pintu tersebut dan ia menemukan bayi yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi berada didalam kamar disamping orang tuanya yang sama-sama sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Dengan perlahan Sasori mengambil bayi berambut pirang dan berniat pergi secepatnya tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal didalam hatinya bahwa ia harus membawa serta bayi yang satunya. Lalu ia mendekat lagi kearah tempat tidur dan mengambil bayi berambut merah dengan perlahan juga, dan dengan cepat pergi dari sana tapi sebelum sempat ia keluar dari rumah itu bayi berambut pirang menangis yang otomatis membangunkan kedua orang tuanya. Sasori yang menyadari orang tua bayi itu terbangun secara cepat keluar dari sana dan langsung pergi kearah suna agar misinya tidak akan menjadi berantakan lagi karna hal yang sepele.

 **Gerbang Barat Konoha**

Sekarang Sasori sudah keluar dari Konoha dan baru berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang barat Konoha dan mulai memasuki daerah hutan barat Konoha lalu melesat dengan begitu cepat menuju Suna. Tapi saat ditengah perjalanan ia tiba-tiba merasa punggungnya ditendang seseorang dan ia menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan sang Yondaime Hokage berada disana sambil memegang bayi berambut merah.

"heh sudah ku duga kau akan kembali untuk menculik anak ku lagi"ucap Minato

"aku juga sudah menduga kau akan berusaha menghentikanku"balas Sasori sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kugutsu-nya, Minato juga mengeluarkan kunai hiraishin-nya. Dan pertarungan pun tak bisa dihindari, kemudian boneka Sasori menyerang dengan membabi buta tapi semua serangan itu tidak berpengaruh pada Minato karena ia menggunakan hiraishin-nya untuk menghindara dari serangan boneka Sasori dan Sasori juga tak tinggal diam melihat itu ia langsung menambah boneka-nya dan mengeluarkan maha karyanya untuk saat ini boneka Ryuk dan kembali menyerang Minato dengan membabi buta. Minato saat ini sedang sangat kesulitan bertarung sambil mengendong seorang bayi ia harus bertahan sampai bala bantuan yang sebentar lagi datang, disisi lain Sasori tak terlihat kerepotan bertarung dengan satu tangan dan satu tangan lainnya untuk menggendong bayi. Dan saat melihat musuhnya sengah sedikit Sasori menebaskan pedang yang sudah dilumuri oleh racun yang ia arahkan ke lengan atas Minato dan menggores sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat lengan Minato lumpuh sesaat.

"heh akhirnya kau terkena serangan-ku itu mempermudah perkerjaanku"ucap Sasori "tak akan ku biarkan kau mengambil anakku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya"ucap Minato "cih banyak omong mungkin ini kan membungkam mu untuk selama-lamanya"ucap Sasori sambil menggerakan mulut bonekanya "dan sekarang rasakanlah!"teriak Sasori sambil menggerakan bonekanya untuk menembakan ratusan senbon beracun dari mulut bonekanya kearah Minato dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. "Doton: Doryu heki!" tapi sebuah jutsu dari seseorang menghentikan serangannya, ternyata yang menghentikan serangannya adalah seorang anbu yang perna ia lawan pada saat itu anbu bertopeng anjing dan elang tapi apa ini memang bala bantuan dari konoha hanya dua anbu saja Sasori mulai sangat berhati-hati mungkin saja ia akan dijebak seperti waktu itu tak mungkin konoha hanya mengirim dua anbu untuk menyelamatkan pemimpinnya "maaf hokage-sama apa aku terlambat"Tanya anbu Inu "tidak kau tepat waktu Inu"ucap Minato "Taka bisa kau urus sisanya aku akan menolong hokage-sama terlebih dahulu"Tanya anbu Inu "Ha'I ketua"jawab anbu Taka dan disambung dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan anbu Taka yang diarahkan langsung ke Sasori "Katon: Gokkakyo no jutsu" Sasori yang tidak ingin dirinya mati terbakar ia menggunakan boneka berbentuk kadalnya untuk berlindung diri dari serangan tersebut, bola api itu semakin mendekat kearah Sasori dan berbenturan dengan boneka kadal Sasori dan membuat boneka tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. "tak mungkin karyaku hancur semudah itu, tak mungkin!"teriak Sasori "saat itu aku masih membiarkan mu hidup tapi kali ini aku akan langsung menghabisimu"ucap anbu Taka sambil maju menerjang Sasori. Sasori yang melihat itu mulai menggerakan bonekanya lagi dengan lebih membabi-buta bahkan sampai pohon disekitarnya tergores bahkan ada yang sampai tumbang karena pergerakan boneka Sasori yang mengila, dan kelihatannya juga anbu Taka sedikit kerepotan dengan kedua boneka itu seperti sedang kerasukan benda yang ada disekitarnya menjadi korban serangannya.

"hah aku tak punya pilihan, SHARINGAN!"teriak anbu taka sambil memamerkan doujutsunya kevada Sasori, Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut menyadari lawannya kali ini adalah klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sharingannya dan tak mau kalah ia mengeluarkan setengah dari koleksi yang ia bawa sebanyak lima buah boneka sekaligus untuk melawan uchiha tersebut. "meh kau curang juga lima lawan satu"ucap anbu Taka "sebenarnya kau yang curang uchiha-san dengan sharingan mu kau bahkan bisa membaca semua serangan dan pergerakan boneka ku"ucap panjang lebar Sasori "yah kita sudahi saja disini aku akan sangat serius"ucap anbu Taka menyudahi percakapan singkat dengan sasori.

"Katon; Karyu endan!"teriak anbu Taka dan Sasori yang melihat jutsu tersebut datang kepadanya dengan cepat lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari setiap bonekanya dan membelah jutsu tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian, "hah terbelah, semakin lama pertarungan ni semakin menarik saja"ucap anbu Taka "sekarang akan ku tunjukan apa yang namanya seni Taka-san rasakanlah!"teriak Sasori sambil memainkan kelima bonekanya sekarang anbu Taka semakin kerepotan saja dengan kelima boneka itu seperti tak memberi ia kesempatan ia untuk menyerang satu-satunya jalan ia harus menggunakan genjutsu kepada lawannya tapi dengan kelima boneka yang terus-terusan menyerangnya itu mustahil, saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah bantuan ketuanya tapi sang ketua sedang mengobati sang hokage jadi ia harus menahan sampai sang ketua selesai mengobati hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo _Minna-san_ ketemu lagi sama author newbie disini, maaf ya karna menghilang selama kurang lebih satu bulan lebih karna saya terkena writer block dan kehabisan ide lalu ditambah matinya layanan wifi dirumah menambah lama update, nah mungkin segitu aja dari saya sekarang waktunya membalas review's (emang ada yang mau ngereview?)

Annur Azure Fang

Q: next thor mgkin bsa buat naru harem thor dan up nya kpan lgi gc sbar nuggu nya

A: buat naru harem masih saya fikirkan, dan untuk updatenya mungkin masih ngacak dan ngga nentu lalu terima kasih buat nuggu lama

 _Guest_

Q: :Ditunggu thor kelanjutan nya

A: iya ini udh lanjut kok

Mungkin segitu saja sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya oh ya doakan saya bisa nulis dan update chapter selanjutnya.

 **SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Puppet Master Rex's

Chapter 4

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di Puppet Master

"sekarang akan ku tunjukan apa yang namanya seni Taka-san rasakanlah!"teriak Sasori sambil memainkan kelima bonekanya sekarang anbu Taka semakin kerepotan saja dengan kelima boneka itu seperti tak memberi ia kesempatan ia untuk menyerang satu-satunya jalan ia harus menggunakan genjutsu kepada lawannya tapi dengan kelima boneka yang terus-terusan menyerangnya itu mustahil, saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah bantuan ketuanya tapi sang ketua sedang mengobati sang hokage jadi ia harus menahan sampai sang ketua selesai mengobati hokage."

Saat ini pertarungan masih terlihat berat sebelah dan Sasori saat ini masih unggul karena Sasori masih memainkan kelima bonekanya dengan brutal dan tak terlihat ia kelelahan sama sekali di wajahnya. Seperti tak memberi kesempatan menyerang untuk si anbu Taka Sasori semakin mempercepat pergerakan bonekanya, anbu Inu yang sudah membalut luka hokage lalu menoleh kearah rekannya yang sedang kesulitan dalam bertarung dan ia berinisiatif untuk menolong kemudian ia bangkit lalu berlari menerjang ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat lawannya bertambah seketika menambah permainan brutal bonekanya dan juga menngeluarkan semua senjata yang berada ditubuh bonekanya, para anbu pun menjadi sangat sulit untuk menyerang Sasori jangankan menyerang mendekat saja sulit tapi para anbu memanfaatkan cara ini menghindari semua serangan demi serangan dan menunggu lawannya mulai lelah dan ketika lawannya sudah lelah keadaan akan berbalik itu yang sedang difikirkan oleh anbu Inu sedari tadi.

"Taka aku membutuhkan bantuan mu sekarang," ucap anbu Inu

" Apa yang bisa aku bantu ketua," jawab anbu Taka

" Aku punya sebuah rencana jadi kau tolong alihkan perhatian orang itu sebentar," balas anbu Inu

" Baik ketua!." jawab anbu Taka sambil mengeluarkan tantonya.

Lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekat kearah Sasori dan ketika dirasa jaraknya dengan Sasori sudah dekat ia melancarkan sebuah serangan, serangan itu memang tidak membahayakan Sasori tapi cukup membuat ia terpojok tapi Sasori tetap mempertahankan permainan bonekanya. Meski ke sulitan saat menggerakan bonekanya tapi ia tetap mempertahankan pergerakan dan kecepatan para bonekanya, lima menit masih dalam posisi yang sama kelelahan mulai menyerang sasori terlihat dari pergerakan bonekanya yang mulai terlihat penurunan kecepatan dan kelincahan yang tidak seperti di awal pertarungan tadi. Kesempatan ini tidak di buang sia-sia oleh para anbu konoha, para anbu Konoha perlahan lahan mendekat ke arah sasori yang mulai kelelahan karena kehilangan stamina dan cakra yang begitu banyak. Anbu Inu kembali menebaskan tantonya ke arah Sasori beberapa kali yang membuat Sasori tambah kesulitan dan beberapa dari tebasan tersebut berhasil mengenai bagian bagian tubuh sasori, tapi Sasori tidak dapar membalasnya karena serangan tidak datang dari anbu Inu saja tapi anbu Taka juga ikut membantu. Sekarang posisi Sasori makin terpojok ia semakin sulit membuat serangan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya sekedar menahan dan menangkis serangan kedua anbu konoha ini. Merasa jenuh dengan pertarungan ini Anbu Inu mulai memperlihatkan semua kekuatannya.

" Aku akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan tidak berguna ini,"." MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!." seru Anbu Inu sambil menampilkan sharingan dimata kanannya yang menyala.

" Oh, jadi kau juga seoranc uchiha ya?," tanya Sasori

" Bukan ini hanya hadiah dari seorang sahabat yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya,"ucap Anbu Inu sambil sedikit mem bungkuk dan merentangkan tangannya kebawah.

" RAIKIRI!." teriak Anbu Inu sambil menerjang Sasori dengan jutsu petirnya yang ada di tangannya dan menembus dada sasori.

Seperti (DEJA VÚ I JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE...ehh kok malah nyayi sih halah... Lanjut.) Deja vú Anbu Inu menusukkan tangannya yang telah di beri jutsu itu ke dada kiri Sasori dan yang ia tusuk bukanlah Sasori yang aslj itu hanya salah satu boneka Sasori yang dijadikan pengalihan. "Heh kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman ya kau pernah melakukan itu kepadaku dulu" ledek Sasori.

"Heh dan kau juga tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman kau ingat aku tidak bertarung sendirian" ledek Anbu Inu balik

Menyadarilah itu Sasori merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya, dan benar saja ada Anbu Taka disana sambil merapal segel jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Selamat tinggal bung,"."Katon Gokka Megyakku." ucap Anbu Taka sambil menyemburkan jutsu api tingkat tingginya.

Terlihat semburan tersebut seperti ombak yang menggulung-gulung dan terlihat jutsu tersebut mengenai Sasori. Setelah efek jutsu api itu meredah bisa terlihat tubuh gosong Sasori tergeletak tak berdaya, berkembanglah senyum di wajah Anbu Inu dan Taka yang tertutup topeng namun senyum itu tiba-tiba hilang ketika melihat tubuh lawannya menjadi sebuah batang pohon dan dengan seketika ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka dari belakang dan itu ternyata Sasori bisa dilihat saat ini juga terlihat memprihatinkan. Jubah yang ia pakai hilang entah kemana, pakaian yang gosong maupun bekas terbakar di beberapa daerah di tubuhnya, dan luka bakar di tangan kirinya.

" Hah..kalian cukup..hah..membuatku lumayan..hah..panas..kemampuan kalian boleh juga..hah..tapi dengan luka itu..hah..kalian akan tidur dengan nyeyak..hah..hingga shinigami memanggil kalian dan sekarang siapa yang terakhir tertawa selamat tinggal," ucap Sasori tersegal-segal setelah menghindari jutsu api yang bagaikan ombak tadi telat satu detik saja ia sudah tiada. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Sasori terdorong secara paksa kedepan hingga ia menabrak satu batang pohon hingga tumbang dan setelah ia melihat siapa yang menyerangnya dari belakang ternyata Minato menyerangnya dengan rasengan dengan sisa-sisa cakranya, terlihat jelas raut kelelahan dari wajah Minato lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Sasori yang terduduk dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar konoha dengan selamat dengan anakku walaupun itu harus kita berdua yang mati aku rela demi anakku," ucap Minato.

" Tak akan membiarkan ku keluar dari sini, seharusnya kau melihat kondisi mu terlebih daluhu sebelum bicara seperti itu, tapi tak apa aku akan bermain sebentar dengan mu," balas Sasori sambil mempersiapkan tiga bonekanya yang tersisa dan sedikit mengatur strategi. Tapi sudah lima menit berlalu duanya tak ada yang terlihat akan menyerang lawannya.

" Majulah Hokage-sama apa kau takut dengan ku," ucap Sasori menantang.

" Takut tak pernah ada dalam kamus ku, bersiaplah" ucap Minato sambil membuat ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Sasori yang melihat lawannya akan menyerang bersiap-siap untuk menahan setiap serangan. Kemudian Minato melempar dua kunai hiraishinnya ke arah Sasori, Sasori yang melihat lawannya akan berpindah ke hadapannya hanya mengarahkan satu bonekanya untuk menangkis kunai itu, tapi sebelum kunai tersebut mengenai boneka Sasori terlihat Minato telah berpindah bukan pada posisi kunai yang sempat ia lempar tapi tepat di belakang Sasori.

" Permainan berakhir nak," ucap Minato sambil menodongkan kunainya di leher Sasori.

" Heh, sudah berakhir ya?," tanya Sasori sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

" Ya nak, ini sudah berakhir menyerahlah dan ikut aku ke penjara bawah tanah konoha," ucap Minato. Tapi ada yang aneh dari gelagat Sasori saat ini ia diam tak bergeming.

" Berlututlah nak" perintah Minato. Tapi Sasori masih tak bergeming.

" Hei!, kau mendengarnya tidak." ucap Minato yang mulai kesal. Namun Sasori masih tak bergeming sama sekali, tapi mulai ada sedikit pergerakan yang di tunjukan Sasori saat, kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit bergerak ke arah kanan dan secara tiba-tiba kepala tersebut berputar 180 derajat menghadap Minato yang terkejut akan kejadian itu dan dari mulut Sasori dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap ungu pekat yang telak mengenai Minato. Minato yang terkena asap itu mundur secara cepat, dan ternyata Sasori yang selama ini ia todong dengan kunai ternyata hanya sebuah boneka saja dan tak lama keluar Sasori yang asli dari balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari area pertarungannya.

" Heh kau tak menyangkanya kan?," ucap Sasori meremehkan.

" Kau! Liciknya... Uhuk... Uhuk," ucap Minato sambil terbatuk-batuk.

" Tenang saja itu hanya obat tidur yang sering ku bawa ketika misi jadi selamat tinggal Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma." Ucap Sasori dan dengan sekejap Minato langsung terlelap dengan pulasnya.

" Dan dimana ia menaruh bayi itu sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya apakah di dekat batu itu," ucap Sasori menuju batu besar tempat ia bertarung dengan Minato sebelumnya dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang. Setelah sampai ia melihat sebuah bayi yang tertidur sangat pulas bagai tak mendengar apa yang terjadi selama ini.

" Ahh aku menemukan mu Naru-chan, tidurmu pulas sekali," ucap Sasori dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya kepada Naru kecil walau pun ia tahu si bayi tidak akan menjawabnya.

" Mari kita pulang, aku sudah tak memperdulikan misi ini, persetan dengan misi saatnya aku keluar dari lingkaran ini." Ucap Sasori yang berjalan pelan pergi dari tempat itu yang sebagian sudah rata dengan tanah dan terbakar hebat.

Skip 30Menit

Saat ini Sasori hampir sampai di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha tapi ia sedari tadi merasa ada yang mengikutinya walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh tapi ia masih bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan serta tekanan cakranya, tak mungkin para anbu Konoha mengikutinya lagi karena ia sudah cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan tadi. Tak lama kemudian muncul empat sosok 'gaib'(Becanda...) siluet di depan Sasori dengan mengeluarkan killing intents secara bersam-sama yang membuat Naruto kecil menangis dibuatnya. Sasori yang melihat Naruto kecil menangis ia hanya bisa menengakan sebisanya, ia tak mungkin menang melawan empat orang atau apapun yang berada di depannya ini, yang ia kira sekaliber anbu. Mungkinkah ini anbu Konoha atau sekelompok Hunter-Nin yang mengincar kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melawan dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia harus harus memikirkan cara lain. Ia mengelabui para empat orang itu dengan bom asap yang ada di tas ninjanya dan berlari semampunya menuju Suna.

" Ahh! Taicho dia kabur," ucap salah satu orang di kelompok tersebut.

" Tenang saja, ia tak akan kabur terlalu jauh, ia habis melakukan pertarungan bisa terlihat dari luka-lukanya tadi, dia tidak akan jauh." Ucap pimpinan kelompok tersebut lalu pergi dengan sunshin mennyusul Sasori yang kabur.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Puppet Master Rex's

Chapter 5

Rate: M

Genre:Adventure,Action,Little bit Romance

Warning:SmartNaru,StrongNaru,KugutsuNaru

LifeMinaKushi,jinchuurikiMenma,Good Sasori,Author Newbie,TYPO'S,OOC,Gaje

Cerita Mainstream!

Pair:Narutox ?

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di Puppet Master

Skip 30Menit

Saat ini Sasori hampir sampai di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha tapi ia sedari tadi merasa ada yang mengikutinya walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh tapi ia masih bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan serta tekanan cakranya, tak mungkin para anbu Konoha mengikutinya lagi karena ia sudah cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan tadi. Tak lama kemudian muncul empat sosok 'gaib'(Becanda...) siluet di depan Sasori dengan mengeluarkan killing intents secara bersam-sama yang membuat Naruto kecil menangis dibuatnya. Sasori yang melihat Naruto kecil menangis ia hanya bisa menengakan sebisanya, ia tak mungkin menang melawan empat orang atau apapun yang berada di depannya ini, yang ia kira sekaliber anbu. Mungkinkah ini anbu Konoha atau sekelompok Hunter-Nin yang mengincar kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melawan dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia harus harus memikirkan cara lain. Ia mengelabui para empat orang itu dengan bom asap yang ada di tas ninjanya dan berlari semampunya menuju Suna.

" Ahh! Taicho dia kabur," ucap salah satu orang di kelompok tersebut.

" Tenang saja, ia tak akan kabur terlalu jauh, ia habis melakukan pertarungan bisa terlihat dari luka-lukanya tadi, dia tidak akan jauh." Ucap pimpinan kelompok tersebut lalu pergi dengan sunshin mennyusul Sasori yang kabur.

Lelah berlari selama 5 menit dengan luka dan menggendong seorang bayi itu lumayan sulit tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut nyawa itu beda perkara, merasa tak di ikuti lagi Sasori mencari tempat beristirahat yang layak kemudian ia menemukan sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Kita beristirahat sebentar disini dulu ya bocah." ucap Sasori kembali berbicara sendiri sambil duduk dan mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya, tapi yang ditanya masih pulas tertidur.

'Sebenarnya ia terlahir tuli atau apa, ia masih saja tertidur pulas dengan semua keributan tadi, anak yang aneh.' Batin Sasori.

Belum ada lima menit Sasori beristirahat ke 4 siluet tadi kembali muncul dengan jarak yang tergolong dekat dan terlihat 4 sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasori, 4 orang dengan perawakan tinggi mungkin sekitar 20-25 tahun perkiraan Sasori dan mereka juga mengenakan topeng tanpa lambang desa asal mereka hanya satu yang seperti ini di dunia yaitu Hunter Nin.

"Akasuna Sasori dengan harga kepala 20 ribu Yen(itu sekitar 25jt-an lah) hidup atau mati, keberuntungan macam apa yang mendatanginku hari ini, aku baru saja berkeliling selama 25 menit dan langsung mendapat jackpot," ucap seorang hunter nin yang berada tepat di depan Sasori.

"Heh! Apa mau kalian aku sedang tidak mood bertarung dengan kalian," ucap Sasori sedikit kasar

"Huhu, galaknya tuan dalang boneka ini, tenang saja kita akan bermain dengan cepat jadi diam di tempat jangan bergerak dan duduk yang manis," ucap hunter nin yang mengenakan topeng monyet yang berada di sebelah kiri Sasori.

"Taicho sepertinya bayi itu organnya bisa kita jual ke beberapa rumah sakit yang membutuhkan pasti organ organ sangat mahal, hahaha aku bahkan bisa mencium bau uang dari sini," oceh hunter nin dengan topeng burung hantu yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasori.

"Benar juga kau, hahaha cepat serahkan bayi itu juga, hei kuma cepat habisi dia," ucap hunter nin yang ternyata ketua kelompok itu yang berada tepat di depan Sasori dengan topeng kucing.

"Ha'i taicho," ucap hunter nin dengan topeng beruang yang berada di belakang Sasori sambil mencoba menusuk leher belakang Sasori dengan kunai.

CTAANG

JRRAAASS

Sebuah suara besi yang beradu sangat keras dan suara sebuah benda yang terpotong, ternyata pelaku yang bertanggu jawab adalah Sasori ia mengeluarkan boneka Ryuk nya menahan serangan hunter nin tersebut lalu membelah tubuh nya menjadi dua potongan besar.

"Aku akan meladeni kalian sebentar saja," ucap Sasori.

Tak tinggal diam ke 3 hunter nin tersebut menjauh dari Sasori dan menyerang Sasori bersama sama dengaan jurus yang mereka punya.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" ucap hunter nin burung hantu

"Katon: Endan!" ucap hunter nin monyet

Tak ingin mati terpanggang hidup hidup Sasori mengeluarkan boneka berbentuk kadal yang telah kembali seperti semua setelah petarungan sebelumnya dan masuk kedalam punggung sang boneka yang terbuka dan menutupnya setelah ia didalam. Merasa jurus mengenai telak sasaran sang ketua hunter nin hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa lepas, tapi senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya ketika melihat sang sasaran berlindung di dalam bonekanya tapi sebelum ia melakukan serangan insting ninjanya berteriak secara reflek ia menghindari sebuah serangan yang berasal dari arah belakangnya ternyata itu sebuah boneka Sasori mendengar suara dentingan besi beberapa kali ia memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar melihat para anggotanya yang tersisa. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mereka telah mati dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang tidak lengkap, keringat dingin mulai keluar deras dari seluruh bagian tubuh sang ketua hunter nin ini.

"Kenapa? Merasa takut?" ucap Sasori meremehkan.

"Cihh, aku tak akan kalah darimu," ucap sang ketua menyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus bermain dengan dirimu sebentar bagaimana pun aku harus menikmati setiap pertarungan yang aku lakukan," ucap Sasori

Sasori mulai menggerakkan bonekanya perlahan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa senjatanya, sang ketua terlihat semakin ketakutan tapi ia berusaha tetap teguh pendirian bagaimana pun ia tak bisa tumpukan uang di depannya ini pergi begitu saja. Dan Sasori memulai serangannya secara tiba tiba boneka menerjang kedepan dengan cepat sambil menyabetkan pedang di tangan kanannya, tak ingin mati sia sia sang ketua hunter nin itu meloncat ke atas untuk menghindari sabetannya, tapi alangkah disayang harusnya ia menghindar kearah lain selain ke atas karena boneka Sasori sedang menengadah keatas tepat ke arahnya dengan bagian mulur yang terbuka lebar.

"Rasakan ini!" ucap Sasori.

"Sial! Dasar licik!" runtuk sang ketua hunter nin.

Dan tak lama kemudian keluar puluhan bahkan ratusan senbon beracun yang keluar dari mulut sang boneka dan tepat mengenai si ketua dengan telak.

"Selamat tidur, dan sampaikan salamku untuk shinigami." ucap Sasori tapi karena ia kehabisan cakra ia mulai kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya.

'akkhhh tidak cakra-ku, brengsek!' umpat Sasori dalam hati dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia memeluk si bayi dalam dekapannya dan para bonekanya pun sudah kembali tersegel dalam scroll penyimpanan dan ia berharap semoga tak ada lagi hunter nin yang menyerang saat ia pingsan sebentar lagi, dan karena memang cakranya sudah sangat menipis ia pun pingsan sambil mendekap sang bayi erat dalam peluknya.

Dan kembali muncul sosok bergerombol membawa Sasori dan Naruto kecil.

Kebesokan harinya

"Hmmm," lenguh Sasori setengah sadar, yang pertama ia lihat adalah kain berwarna putih gading. 'Dimana aku' batin Sasori otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan yang ia dapatkan adalah ia pingsan di luasnya padang gurun pada saat sore hari, dan saat ini dari hangatnya sang mentari ini pasti sudah pagi hari. 'apa jangan jangan' batin Sasori mulai siaga. Ia mulai bangun secara perlahan dan ia melihat peralatannya berada didekatnya tapi kemana si Naruto kecil. 'sebentar, dimana Naruto-ku' batin Sasori mulai risau akibat si Naruto kecilnya hilang. Secara samar samar ia mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbicara dan mendengar beberapa langkah kaki di atas pasir di sekitarnya, Sasori mulai merogoh tas ninjanya untuk mengambil sebuah senjata jika ada yang melawan suatu saat nanti.

Perlahan ia membuka kain penutup tenda tersebut dan ia melihat seorang laki laki berdiri di depan tendanya sambil membelakanginya dan dengan sekejap mata ia sudah melingkarkan tangannya dan menodongkan kunai ke leher laki laki itu.

"Siapa kau, dan dimana aku berada?" tanya Sasori sambil mengancam.

"Tu-tuan ternyata sudah sadar," ucap laki laki itu sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau, oh dan satu lagi dimana kau taruh bayi yang aku bawa?" tanya Sasori dan kembali mengancam lagi.

"Santai saja tuan, kau berada di perkemahan kami dan kami adalah ninja pelarian yang berasal dari Suna, kami kabur dari Suna karena menentang peraturan yang sekaran di berlakukan oleh Sandaime Kazekage sekarang yang mengharuskan mendahulukan misi apapun yang terjadi, oh ya dan bayi yang kau bawa sedang diurus oleh salah satu anggota kami dia ada di tengah tengah perkemahan ini dia sebuah tenda yang di jadikan dapur untuk kami dia ada disana," ucap laki laki itu menerangkan.

"Jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku tuan," ucap laki laki itu kembali. Dan secara perlahan Sasori melepas laki laki itu dan memasukan kunainya kedalam tas ninjanya.

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasori dengan dingin dan muka datarnya.

"I-iya silahkan." ucap laki laki tadi dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dikeningnya.

Setelah nendapat informasi lokasi di mana Naruto kecilnya ia langsung bergegas menghampiri orang yang dibilang laki laki tadi. Dan ia pun menemukan si pangeran kecilnya dengan seorang yang bisa dikatakan masih gadis bermain bersamanya. Dari kejauhan Sasori terus memperhatikan interaksi dua manusia beda umur tersebut si bayi yang tersenyum sambil tertawa riang bersama gadis tersebut, itu membuat Sasori sedikit terpaku akan paras cantiknya sang gadis dan ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasori melihat seorang gadis dengan jantung yang sedikit berdebar debar dan getaran di dadanya, Sasori dilanda kebimbangan akan tetap melihat interaksi mereka dari sini atau mencoba mendekat kesana untuk pertama kalinya Sasori bimbang akan suatu hal yang sepele seperti ini, ya katakan ia selalu profesional setiap misi yang ia jalani tapi buat apa sikap profesional itu jika menghadapi seorang gadis yang membuat jantung berdebar debar saja tak bisa.

'ayolah Sasori kau bisa, masa kau bisa mengahadapi sekelompok anbu dan seorang pemimpin desa tapi menghadapi seorang gadis kau jadi seperti ABG labil begini ayolah.' batin Sasori menyemangati diri sendiri. Tapi seakan membeku ia tak bisa mengerakan anggota tubuhnya seakan menghianatinya. 'kenapa tubuhku tak mau bergerak, bergeraklah bergerak.' batin Sasori sambil mencoba mengerakan kakinya kalau dilihat dari kejauhan ia seperti orang yang sedang berpantomim. Dan tiba tiba ada seorang ibu ibu yang sedang membawa sekeranjang penuh pmakanan dan tak sengaja menyengol Sasori, mau tak mau Sasori tubuhnya terdorong hingga terjungkal kedepan sampai membuat wajah tampan nan ayunya menghantam lembut nan panasnya pasir gurun pagi menjelang siang itu, dan otomatis ia menjadi tontonan banyak orang yang berada disana. (sakitnya memang tidak seberapa tapi malunya).

Dan itu juga membuat gadis yang sedang mengendong Naruto juga melihat Sasori yang terjungkal kedepan dengan tidak elitnya. Dan ia mendekat kearah Sasori untuk membantu sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa apa tuan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, aku tak apa apa," jawab Sasori.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Rin, Sakuragi Rin," ucap gadis itu bernama Rin.

"Oh Rin, aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, jadi ngomong ngomong apa yang telah lakukan dengan bayi-ku," tanya Sasori.

"Oh dia menangis didalam pelukanmu saat kami menemukan mu tergeletak pingsan ditengah gurun pasir malam hari, mungkin jika dia tak menangis aku dan kelompok ku yang kebetulan lewat setelah mencari bahan pangan tak akan menemukanmu, jadi kau harus berterima kasih pada dia," ucap Rin menerangkan panjang lebar sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang menatap intens Sasori dengan mata bulat sempurnanya.

"Ahh benarkah kalau begitu terima kasih Naruto," ucap Sasori sambil mengambilnya dari gendongan tangan Rin.

"Ohh jadi namanya Naruto ia anak yang baik ia tak rewel dari anak kebanyakan, sungguh anak yang pendiam, ya ngomong ngomong jika aku boleh tahu umur mu berapa tahun dari kelihatannya kau masih sangat muda sekali, maaf kalau aku tak sopan," tanya Rin

"Tak apa, umurku baru 18 tahun," ucap Sasori santai.

"APA 18 TAHUN!" teriak Rin terkejut dan ia juga membuat perhatian orang orang disana menuju kepadanya.

"Bisa kau kecilkan sedikit suara mu," ucap Sasori menenangkan.

"Oh maaf, aku terkejut tadi, dan jika boleh tahu lagi di umur berapa kau menikah dan apa rasanya menikah muda coba tolong beri tahu aku," tanya Rin penasarna.

"Ya sebenarnya kami menikah belum lama ini," jawab Sasori berbohong

"Dan biar ku tebak pasti kalian menikah karena sebuah insidenkah, perjodohankah, atau kelewatankah, bocorkah?" tanya Rin menyelidiki dengan sedikit tampang mesum.

"Kami menikah karena atas dasar suka, dan apa apa tampang mu itu," ucap Sasori berbohong lagi.

"Ahh maaf aku mengahayal yang tidak tidak hehehe," ucap Rin cengengesan.

"Aku tak punya waktu lagi, aku harus bergegas kembali ke Suna untuk menyelesaikan urusanku," ucap Sasori sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau ingin apa? Jangan bercanda kondisimu masih belum membaik," ucap Rin memberitahu.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan kenapa kenapa, aku punya banyak sekali urusan dengan si Kazekage sialan itu," ucap Sasori dengan tampang kesal yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kazekage-sama, punya urusan apa kau dengan dia," tanya Rin.

"Urusan harga diriku dan mungkin aku akan sedikit menendang bokongnya," ucap Sasori dengan santai.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Kau masih belum sempurna sebuh seperti sedia kala, ditubuhmu juga masih terdapat lilitan perban yang membalut luka luka mu dengan perban yang baru karena yang lama sudah basah kuyup oleh darah mu sendiri, cakramu juga belum kembali semua, pikirkan lagi untuk melawan Kazekage-sama orang bodoh!" ucap Rin mengeluarkan semua unek uneknya ya walau ia baru bertemu dengan orang yang berada didepannya ini tapi rasanya ia sudah berteman telah lama.

"Sebentar, kenapa kau tahu lukaku yang sudah pernah ku perban sendiri, jangan jangan kau...," ucapan Sasori terpotong saat gadis di depannya ini menghadapnya dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan begitu dalam.

"Ya! Aku yang mengganti perbanmu sebelumnya me-memang kenapa, apa kau malu dengan perut roti sobekmu itu, untung saja aku tidak mendengarkan bisikan setan lewat malam itu," ucap Rin pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku malam itu hah!" teriak Sasori sedikit emosi.

"Tenang saja aku tak melalukan apa pun pada mu malam itu, dan apa apaan ekspresimu itu seperti perempuan yang tak sadar tidur dengan laki laki saja, buang jauh jauh ekspresi itu aku jijik," ucap Rin dengan sedikit tersipu malu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Karena ada perdebatan kecil antara Sasori dan Rin yang tak kunjung selesai itu harus ditengahi oleh si Naruto kecil yanf berada digendongan Sasori mulai menangis.

"Dan sekarang lihat ini semua salahmu, bayinya jadi menangis," ucap Rin.

"Lah kok jadi aku pelakunya, harusnya kau," ucap Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Coba sini aku lihat ia ingin apa," ucap Rin sambil mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Sasori. Sesaat setelah Naruto ia gendong si bayi langsung diam, dan lebih mengejutkanya lagi si bayi menempelkan mulutnya tepat di ehmm-oppai-ehmm Rin yang lumayan untuk gadis seumurannya, sontak itu membuat Sasori membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Mu-mungkin di-dia la-par, bawalah ia sarapan, aku akan membereskan barang barangku terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasori hendak kembali ke tenda dimana ia tadi terbangun tapi sebelum ia pergi tangannya dipegang oleh Rin.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan bersama, lalu kau bebas ingin kemana saja, dan biar ku tebak sekali lagi pasti kau ingin ke Suna bukan?" tanya Rin.

"Ba-baiklah." ucap Sasori menurut.

TIME SKIP 30 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Dan disinilah Sasori sekaran, duduk dengan seorang gadis yang sempat membuatnya berdebar debar tak karuan. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadap hadapan disebuah tenda yang cukup besar yang digunakan kelompok ninja pelarian ini, Sasori yang masih memakan buburnya dengan tenang dan Rin yang juga memakan buburnya dan diselingi acara menyuapi Naruto juga. Jadi kejauhan mereka seperti pasangan suami istri muda yang baru mempunyai satu anak, hah manisnya.

"Aku telah selesai, terima kasih makanannya," ucap Sasori telah selesai sarapan.

"Jadi kau akan langsung berangkat ke Suna?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, dan aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu," ucap Sasori sedikit mendekat ke arah Rin.

"A-apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?" ucap Rin penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau memjaga bayi ini selama aku pergi, kau mau?" pinta Sasori. Tak ada jawaban dari Rin ia hanya diam sambil menatap Sasori.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak," ucap Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Rin.

"Ah ya aku mendengarmu," ucap Rin.

"Aku percayakan dia bersama mu Rin," ucap Sasori semakin mendekat ke wajah Rin yang diam mematung sedari tadi.

"I-iya da-dan menjauhlah dari wa-wajahku kita jadi pusat perhatian orang orang," ucap Rin terbata bata karena malu diperhatiakan oleh orang banyak. "Tapi, kenapa kau begitu percaya kepada ku, padalah kita baru pertama bertemu," lanjut Rin setelah Sasori menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik, jadi kau mau melakukannya," tanya Sasori kembali.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya," ucap Rin menyetujui.

"Tapi jika aku tak kembali dalam 3 hari kau bisa menggantikan ku menjadi orang tuanya, apa kau bersedia," ucap Sasori.

"Ka-kau serius," ucap Rin memastikan, entah kenapa laki laki yang baru ia temui pagi ini selalu membuat hatinya berdetak lebih dari biasanya.

"Baik karena aku tak biasa membuang buang waktu aku pergi sebentar lagi, aku akan berkemas kemas, jaga dia untuk ku Rin." ucap Sasori pelan sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Rin lalu pergi entah kemana. Rin merasa jantungnya akan meledak sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah pekat, perasaan macam apa ini dan juga apa apaan ciuman tadi. Dan karena ciuman tadi fikiran Rin terbang kemana mana hingga lupa dunia. (Sialan kau Sasori main sosor aja anak orang...)

Sekarang Sasori sedang berada di tendanya tadi terlihat ia sedang berkemas kemas untuk bergegas menuju Suna untuk menyelesaikan urusnya dengan sang Kazekagenya. Ia keluar dari tenda lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Suna.

TBC

Halo minna-san apa kabar lama tidak bertemu, pertama tama saya ingin meminta maaf karena tiba" menghilang hampir kurang lebih satu tahun, dan sekali lagi maaf. Tadinya saya ingin update dua sekaligus tapi ada suatu kendala dengan internet saya jadi agak tertunda. Jadi untul sekali lagi dari hati saya meminta maaf sebesar besarnya.


End file.
